Sage Justice
"Justice has achieved tranquility. Do whatever you want with your ore, and know that it will be rewarded." Overview The Sage Justice is a Reborn Fusion-tier cell furnace added on April 15th, 2017, alongside the Frozen Eclipse. The Sage Justice multiplies ore value by x2.5B when ores are upgraded less than 3 times (unless it is a dropper that does not normally work on cell furnaces, like Breech Loader, Newtonium Mine, etc). If the ore has been upgraded at least three times, it will upgrade the ore based on how many times it has been upgraded like the Sage Redeemer. However, the Sage Justice multiplies ore value by a greater amount based on their upgrades. The Sage Justice applies a multiplier to the ore value that is numerically equivalent to approximately x1.25 the number of upgrades the ore has received. The Sage Justice applies a maximum multiplier of x150 to the value of ores that have been upgraded at least 120 times. Because different upgraders count as different amounts of upgrades (for example, the Overlord Device counts as 20 upgrades), it can be difficult to keep track of how many upgrades an ore has. Using a Sage Redeemer can help figure out how many upgrades an ore has by taking its processed value, dividing it by the original value and multiplying that by 2. Appearance The Sage Justice keeps the cell furnace structure with white rotated pillars, grass blocks, and mini statue from the Blind Justice, therefore having more influence from it than the Sage Redeemer. The front wall is shorter, meaning that ores can get inside the furnace using a large ramp. The tree is gone, side walls the same height, and the back wall being taller compared to the Blind Justice. The statue holds a green orb with both of its arms, unlike the Blind Justice where it carries the orb on its left arm and holds a hammer with its right arm. The green orb has an outer green layer and a lime base while the orb on the Blind Justice's orb is just white. The front wall of the Blind Justice has an image of the sun while the Sage Justice has an image of a frog on its front wall, possibly being a reference to the builder's love of frogs. On the Sage Justice, frogs can be seen sitting on the white pillars while the tree of the Blind Justice is replaced with a green tube from the Sage Redeemer. The Grass parts on the Sage Justice as bigger and darker compared to the ones of the Blind Justice and there is a waterfall located at the back of the furnace while the Sage Redeemer as a small body of water on the back of it Trivia * The decal of the Sage Justice was used as the thumbnail later on during the 2017 Easter Event. * This is a big improvement to the Blind Justice as using 1 or 2 upgrades doesn't subtract multiplier and has a better multiplier than the Blind Justice. * The items used to make the fusion are items that have contrasting effects: one furnace benefitting from the number of upgrades the ore gets while the other lowers its processing value per ore upgrade. * This item shares its unique placing sound effect with its Reborn counterpart, Sage Redeemer. * Using this with the Newtonium Mine can make early-life Rebirth incredibly easy. * Using the Arcane Lightning with this will instantly cap the multiplier of the furnace as the Arcane Lightning has an upgrade counter of 120. Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Cell Furnace Category:Furnace Category:Easter Event 2017 Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Medium Category:Rebirth Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces